


Ghosts of Future Past

by Bean10



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Ghosts, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, X-Men: Days of Future Past References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bean10/pseuds/Bean10
Summary: This is a story based on a Christmas Carol. Graydon Creed is visited by ghosts of, the past, present and future.
Kudos: 1
Collections: 2019 Xplain Yuletide X-Men Fanwork Xchange





	Ghosts of Future Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedManScott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedManScott/gifts).



> This is a story based on a Christmas Carol I ran out of time so there is barely any ending If I did not post it like this there would be no story. Something that would be unfair.(As the person who I was in charge of gifting had written a fic for the exchange.) This was the last minute story. I had other stories (Even other versions of Christmas Carol type stories, with different main characters) I was writing but I had no end to that one either and it had too much dialogue to write. Maybe I will post that one later. I hope this is enough.
> 
> The main character’s background, Graydon Creed, is based on the 90s tv version of him. I have found this obscure character Larry Trask, by chance when looking for a list of mutant characters Searching for fanfiction. (I do not know how I found it the first time but I think he is a interesting character.) I have only read about him online, mostly wikipedia, with one other source, so I might miss some things. I was also going to make Bolivar Trask, the character Marley but I skipped that part.(mostly)

About to go to bed, Graydon was going to his room when he ran into a ghost, Of course he thought he was imagining things, a ghost, then again, they are crazyer thing than that in existence. Thinking of that, he quicken his pace to the bedroom, in his bedroom was just about to go into bed when the a ghost appeared again and yelled “boo.”

When the ghost ofchristmas past came he had a few doubts, but thoses were soon undone when the ghost took him by the hand, and off they went. The past was of his childhood with Sabertooth. A past of feer and terror.Sabertooth was a very strict dad who showed little joy. Though the joy moments were there, there were far and In between. Though the ghost explored those moments Of merry too.

The ghost of present showed him of how he Acted in the now. Racist to mutants,all around, completely and without a doubt. The ghost also showed the xmen haveing dinner with in good cheer. They were making fun of him and his Organization in glee.

The future is a messy fellow. But the ghost who represents it was someone he had seen in portraits (big pictures) hanging the hall of one of the people who invented the sentinels (big robots)Larry Trask. What he was doing here was a mystery to Graydon, but he asked why and got from the ghost this reply. “I once was like you in the way I thought, even helped my dad make big robots in a lot of merry. But I have changed my ways since then, though insight.”

“Since I saw the future in life thay decided that I would make a good ghost of the future. “

Freaked out enough, they went to the future but when they got thare, it was just a wasteland. “Why is there nothing.” Graydon asked the ghost. Larry replied that “there was a war and there are few survivors. The sentinels also lost control and made a mess of Earth.” Some other things happened and were seen In the future, only known between the two.

Graydon learned to be a better person and stop being mean to all, even mutants.

This helps lead to a better and brighter future for all.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Think apocalyptic movie, for the future vision in the story.
> 
> Merry Christmas  
> (Happy Hanukkah)  
> (Or any of the other holidays you celebrate.)


End file.
